


Date Night

by allislaughter



Series: Wordplay: So Love Us Till Sunset [7]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Asexual Character, M/M, POV Third Person, Present Tense, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27528145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allislaughter/pseuds/allislaughter
Summary: Bars are too loud, Nuka-Cola tastes awful, and dating people is weird.
Relationships: Deacon (Fallout)/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Wordplay: So Love Us Till Sunset [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1901830
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a short story I wrote before finishing The System is Rigged and exists outside the main timeline, but hypothetically early into Rig and Deacon's relationship.

The bar scene had never been something Rig was interested in before the war, and it certainly isn’t now. His aversion to alcohol is usually a good enough reason not to want to be in bars.  _ Barring _ that, the rowdiness of the other patrons sometimes makes for a good excuse with how nervous he gets over stupid things. Then there’s the whole being a flamingo in a baseball stadium— a fish out of water, rather— a... Really Awkward and Stupid Man Who Doesn’t Know What He’s Doing.

Rig sips his Rum and Cola Without The Rum with only slightly less disdain than if it did have the rum, silent and eyes darting to anything and everything as Deacon rambles on about something beside him. They’re at least not at the bar itself but a table on the side, but hearing shouts and listening to cheers from people having a good time isn’t exactly  _ Rig’s _ definition of a good time. Smells awful too...

“You okay?” Deacon asks, pausing from the story that, in retrospect, was probably an attempt to calm Rig’s nerves.

“No,” Rig says into his bottle. Ugh. It always has to be  _ cola _ . When are they going to find a Nuka-Cola Orange? Sarsaparilla would be better, but...

“Gonna go into more detail than that orrrr...?”

Rig looks at him. He looks back. Rig flinches at the sound of a crash from someone dropping their beer. “S’loud,” he mumbles too low to hear and with too little lip movement to read.

Deacon frowns. “Right... Course it is.” He looks across the bar and then scoots closer and puts an arm around Rig’s shoulder and pulls him in.

Rig blinks and rests his head on Deacon’s shoulder, letting his hearing be muffled by Deacon’s shirt. “Yeah?” he asks.

“We’re on a date, aren’t we?” Deacon asks.

Rig blinks. “This is a  _ date?” _

Deacon chuckles. “What did you think it was?”

“................I didn’t think that far.” They sit like that a bit longer. Rig sits up and frowns at Deacon. “Are you lying again? Is this not actually a date?”

“Shhh...” Deacon tilts his head.

Rig blinks and follows his gaze—or what he thinks is his gaze—to a pair of people seated nearby, seemingly discussing something... Rig averts his gaze before they can see him staring and drinks his soda again, immediately choking when the taste hits his tongue.  _ Gross _ . He slides down under the table to cough. He forgot.  _ Cola. _ Absolutely disgusting.

He climbs back into his chair and drinks more of his bottle. He looks to Deacon who is covering his mouth to hide his smile and trying not to laugh. Rig pouts and leans against him again, his back to Deacon’s side this time.

“What kind of dates did you go on before?” Deacon asks.

Rig snorts. “I never dated. People don’t...” He trails off, furrowing his brow. He focuses on spinning his bottle back and forth between his hands.

“Don’t what?”

Rig tilts his head back to look up at Deacon. “Don’t... interest me like that... Romance is... bad. Don’t like it. Just... Bla— Blather not... do  _ that.” _

Deacon grins. “That, huh?”

“Yeah,” Rig says. “Dating. Rather not do that dating thing.”

“Riiight,” Deacon chuckles. “Echo’s right. We need to keep you from Goodneighbor as long as possible.”

Rig nestles into a comfortable position. “Better than Badstranger.”

“My thoughts exactly.”

Rig finishes his soda and then sets down his bottle. It may be loud... but the lights are a warm, soft yellow-orange. Not too bright, especially since... When did he last sleep? Ehn. He shuts his eyes regardless. Doesn’t matter. Not like he’s going to fall asleep now.

He jolts when something nudges him, and he looks to see Deacon grinning at him. “Uhhhhh.”

“Didn’t realize the date was  _ that _ boring,” Deacon chuckles. “We’ll do something more exciting next time so you don’t fall asleep.”

“...Oh.” Rig sits up and watches Deacon stand and then stands and follows him. “How long was I?”

“20 minutes, give or take,” Deacon says. He leads Rig out of the bar and then clasps a hand on his shoulder. “That went better than I thought. Maybe you’re a good luck charm.”

Rig blinks and then furrows his brow. “...What  _ were _ we doing, then?”

“Spy mission,” Deacon laughs. “You were the perfect cover. I’m taking you on more of these, when you least expect it.”

“............Bokay.” Rig nudges into Deacon as they walk away. “It’s a date.”


End file.
